A New Breed of Soldier
by NewFLavor4UrEars
Summary: A soldier fight for many things, but what is this one fighting for? heavy OOC for shinji, soon to be removed and remade better than before. please bear with the big paragraphs i shall correct those in the new version R&R and be nice first time!


Disclaimer: I don't own shit up to and including Evangelion, any of its characters, Heckler and Koch, the Armalite series, etc. etc. yadda yadda…

(Shinji's POV)A figure stood in the distance. It is hard to spot him at first, for he is wearing urban camouflage and isn't trying to be seen. His name is Shinji Ikari. The boy was left by his father at a ridiculously young age. Shinji wasn't concerned about the past, however. He didn't quite care about the fact that he had to be raised by some other guy. In fact he was kind of happy it turned out that way. But that was all subconscious at this point. He was more concerned about the fact that none of the phones or trains worked and absolutely nobody was around. Not that he was scared; he had a bag on his back with enough weapons, ammunition, and supplies to allow a platoon to last a month if it was all used liberally. He had been trained by some of the greatest Special Forces men on the planet. He had worked with everyone from the Mossad to the Delta Force to SAS to Navy SEALs. Hell, he even worked with a hitman agency for a little while, but even Shinji, with all of his experience with death and killing, and torture as well, was not equipped to deal with the horrors that came with killing others. In fact he killed one of his clients when they ordered him to rape the target before killing her. The murder of the client was so brutal and well done, not even the Agency could attempt a reprimand of Shinji; however they asked him to leave the Agency, for the sake of them saving face. But here Shinji was now, after an urgent call from his father to come and help them, he was alone on the train platform, about three avenues from his extraction point. He was decked out in the finest body armor money could buy and held a MP-5 in his hands. There was an extended clip and had been fitted with a laser sight. In his huge bag on his back held other untold weapons, though Shinji knew if there was an invasion, like it seemed, he could easily wipe out a division of troops with little trouble. He was well trained in the art of psychological warfare as well. He quickly donned his helmet, complete with an experimental SAT-COM and also a special camera and other gadgets that gave him up-to-date Intel from his allies. Of it wasn't that helpful right now, but at least the HUD and radar were telling him he was clear…for the moment. It had a mask to protect his mouth and although it was around 80 degrees out, he still wore a ski mask to hid his face, incase the helmet and mask piece were destroyed. He had learned long ago that wearing that mask could potentially protect family and friends from retribution and rarely took it off, except in absolutely private areas. Shinji looked around and started to sprint, thinking to himself, "_Well if these cocksuckers think they can kill me by lying in wait then let them see who they're dealing with!_" He arrived at the extraction point right on time, but his ride was missing along with any opposition. Unfortunately the fighter jets and choppers that sent cruise missiles whistling over his head were not absent. He ducked into cover and faded into the shadows observing the scene of carnage about to unfold. The choppers pounded round after round of AP bullets, even the heavy caliber ones, only to have them bounce off some kind of shield. Then the monster came into view. It was jet black except for the red spot in each of its palms and the white face, shaped like a vulture's head. The monstrosity's eyes were black as coal and bottomless. It simply raised its hand and blew away a chopper as a strange lance-like object went through its hand and into the tail-part of the chopper sending it down near Shinji. Shinji was never one to allow his men to die needlessly and so immediately raced over to the burning wreckage. "_Not one of my more stunning ideas…_" he thought to himself. But he quickly pulled the two men from the wreckage and dragged them back over to his extraction point. "Dumb bitch!" he shouted, "Where the fuck are you?" Shinji was getting annoyed at the fact that the stupid woman who was supposed to pick him up hadn't arrived yet. She might look hot, but that wouldn't mean much if he died before he got to do anything to her…and his thought were starting to remove themselves from the sexual things he would prefer to do to her. "_Fuck, I have no choice now, I have to buy myself so time._" Shinji saw before that all the weapons detonated _before_ hitting the-whatever it was- so he decided to do something very stupid yet brave; get back in the downed chopper before the creature stepped on it and fire point blank at its foot. "Well at least I'll go out with a bang…" he mumbled to himself as he raced to make it to the chopper before the creature stepped on it. Quickly calibrating the weapons to auto fire in a few seconds, he jumped out and booked towards his extraction point once more. The plan worked…for about twenty seconds. The heavy munitions from the chopper tore into relatively weak "skin" and blew it apart. The creature fell onto the chopper which exploded. "_This is my best idea ever_!" he thought to himself. Then the creature looked right at him and began to regenerate. "This was my worst idea ever!" he cried out. "Fuck you motherfucker!" and then he opened fire with his MP-5. All he could hear were Biggie lyrics in his head, "I was told in shootouts to stay low and keep firing, keep extra clips for extra shit…" The beast raised its hand to smash either him or the ride that had come to pick him up. Fortunately that was when a big mechanized weapon- that was the only way Shinji could describe it- showed up and rammed the side of the monster. "_Wounded. Whatever that machine is it must be hurt, it has no guile or grace and is practically limping around, no strength in its attack._" Just as the car pulled up, he yelled to the woman in the driver's seat, "Get these two men into the car I have to take care of something," and ran off without another word or listening for a reply.

(Misato's POV)Misato watched helplessly as the boy raced towards the monster. But it wasn't really the monster that scared her anymore, it was Shinji. He had ordered her, was holding a SMG like it was natural, and just ran off to the most dangerous creature that anyone had ever seen with the heavy weapon he had being a bandolier of grenades. As she complied with his...request, she watched him pull two machetes out from the sheaths on his back and start climbing up the Angel's leg. She was amazed that he could do that let alone with all the heavy gear on him. Not going up too high he pulled out the SMG and opened fire at point-blank blasting a hole into the angel's leg. He pulled the pins on the grenades and jumped off of the beast. The combined power of a bandolier of grenades blew the leg off again and made it fall down. "_Amazing. This boy is just plain amazing…_"

(Shinji's POV)"It won't last long and you know it," Misato said to Shinji as he made it back to the car. He picked up his bag and sat down quickly saying, "Yell at me later, and let us try to stay alive first. I did it to even the odds, 'cause something is wrong with that BattleMech over there, like it's hurt or somethin'…"

"_Damn this kid is good,_" Misato thought.

"Stop thinking I'm a kid dipshit, I'm eighteen and your only ten years my senior and… FUCK!" Shinji exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" and then she saw it. It regenerated…again. And now it was beating the ever living shit out of Rei.

"Our guy is getting fucked up pretty badly, let me lend a hand." He pulled out a collapsible RPG from the depths of his bag; it quickly expanded into firing position and he leaned out the window. "_Or maybe a rocket_," Shinji thought to himself, grinning widely. "Ah nothing smells better than napalm in the morning! It smells like…victory," and launched the explosive warhead on that last word. It arced up and slammed into the seemingly omnipresent shield, knocking the beast off balance long enough for the Eva to extract itself from the battle. Shinji laughed as the furious Angel turned towards him; he had just scanned the NERV manual looking for some kind of weakness, but found none. This pleased him more than anything else. "Nothing like an unstoppable enemy for me to kill," he said aloud, even more pleased that the men in the back of the car were okay and the beast was once again preoccupied with the annoying aircraft launching armor piercing missiles and other explosive payloads at it.

(Misato's POV)Misato was immensely relieved as soon as the city was far behind them. Well until the JSSDF nuked the city. That was when she became truly terrified of Shinji. The citizens who escaped the city were pissed and knew it was a government car and proceeded to attack. But Shinji ordered them to back off or die, yet the crowd surged forward, heedless of the gun he was brandishing. Shinji smiled like he wanted them to charge and waited until they were close then said, "There is nothing I like better than people willing to fight for what they want, but unfortunately your wants contradict and impede mine, so you're all going to die now." He weapon snapped up and blasted people off their feet. Then his gun ran dry so he threw it at the people and pulled out an M-16 with the 203 attachment (under-slung grenade launcher). This was used to blow the hell out of pretty much everyone in the vicinity. Yet still the people came on, so Shinji pulled the twin machetes out again. And lunged straight into the thick of the people yelling, "None shall pass this point!" Not a single person made it to Misato and every one of them died, within minutes. Shinji had cut a bloody path through all of them, whipping the blades around with seemingly inhuman speed dismember and decapitating all of his opponents. One man tried to rush Misato in a desperate attempt to take her hostage. But Misato was too shocked to even try to avoid him. Didn't matter since Shinji snapped one of his machetes through the air and right through the man's head.

(Shinji's POV)"We need to move now, Miss Misato, c'mon I got a planet to save!" Shinji yelled. Misato was flabbergasted at the blatant disregard for human life.

"_This poor woman, she probably thinks I'm a monster right about now. And that isn't really too far from the truth. I needed the money so I signed up for that experiment. Not a bright idea at all… Well what is done is done, now I have to contend with my heavily increased bloodlust. I hope I don't lose control and kill _her_ that wouldn't be good. Nah, she's too hot, and I hope I'm not gonna rape her instead, then I'd just kill myself…_" He was snapped out of his thoughts by revving of the engine. "C'mon Shinji we need to hurry. It's regenerating again!"

"My day just keeps getting better and better… What are we gonna do Misato? I can't compare to a nuke's destructive power… Well not on an immediate scale anyway…but that's not the point. I'm good at war but I'm not God! I need a better weapon!"

(Misato's POV)"Don't worry," said Misato, shocked at his open fear of the Angel; the man just ripped his way through a crowd of people, yet is scared of this? It just didn't make any sense to her. "We have a weapon at NERV that will allow you to win."

"I hope so Misato, I really do…"

'Tis the end for now my reader…people….things…..watever the fuck u r.

comment tell me wat u think give me something constructive to work with nd I might actually do it! Wow amazing thing! Yea now seriously…or vaguely seriously….jus tell me wat wrong wats right wat u think etc. etc. oh nd btw if I find that there r too many mistakes the I'll jus consider this a beta nd start anew k?


End file.
